


Bedtime

by IsleofSolitude



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naga, Oral, Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, clit spanking, in the sense that it's a scenario roleplayed agreed upon prior, kinks for kindness zine, monsterfucker aziraphale, ole two dick crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/pseuds/IsleofSolitude
Summary: Aziraphale knew he wasn't alone in the sparsely furnished room. There wasn't a closet, only a wardrobe he had opened and shut when changing for bed. With the exception of a small desk with a clear view from top to bottom, which left him with only one conclusion.There was a monster under his bed.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 185
Collections: Volume 1: Forbidden Fantasies





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first kinks4kindness zine. It was an honor to participate. I was also able to collaborate CarlaCreatess, and you can view the art here! https://twitter.com/CarlaCreatesss/status/1311773903866523649?s=19

Aziraphale knew he wasn't alone in the sparsely furnished room. There wasn't a closet, only a wardrobe he had opened and shut when changing for bed. With the exception of a small desk with a clear view from top to bottom, which left him with only one conclusion. 

There was a monster under his bed.

Aziraphale liked to believe he was a logical man, and had run through every other possible option before settling on that one to explain the rasping brush of  _ something _ against the floor, random little clinks every so often, and the sudden shifting of the bed beneath him that corresponded with both.

The dark was getting to him, the only light coming from the three windows: one on each outer wall and a large skylight in the center of the room. There were just enough shadows to emphasize the way his breath caught with each sign of his companion, the way his world narrowed down to just the bed and the two hearts that beat on either side of it. 

He was being ridiculous! Clearly sleeping would have to wait. With that thought, he angled himself to bring one foot to the cement floor, leaving the other under the covers for as long as possible. Now, normally, one would be apprehensive about setting foot down when there was something lurking, but if Aziraphale’s heart beat a little faster as he ignored common sense, well he could blame that on fear and not anticipation. The moment his foot was flat, however, something cool and smooth wrapped around his ankle.

Aziraphale would deny squealing, but he did make a very unlike himself noise as he jerked back and rolled onto his belly to scramble off the other side of the bed. He stopped short, blue eyes wide with shock at the figure that rose to block him.

Cherry hair hung past the creature’s shoulders, framing a smooth, tanned torso that transitioned into dark scales starting just at hip level. The hands that reached out and tapped Aziraphale’s forehead oh so gently were normal until the fingers, which grew slightly scaled and boasted large slightly curved black claws comparable to a hawk. The figure leaned in, golden snake eyes gleaming despite the low light, and gave an exaggerated smile, showing off large front fangs and smaller fangs behind that, pointy and glistening and shining white in the dark. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” The monster’s voice was low, commanding, and with a detached amused lilt to it as he stared unblinkingly at Aziraphale.

Swallowing hard, Aziraphale felt the dread in his stomach increase as the inhuman eyes followed the movements of his throat. “Just...felt like some light reading before bed. Couldn’t sleep, and all that…”

Long hair rippled as the monster nodded in sympathy. “Yeah, I had some trouble sleeping too. Couldn’t get comfortable.” He leaned closer, lowering his voice even more. “Decided to do something about it too. Wanna guess what I chose?”

Aziraphale had no idea, had no chance of guessing right, but he swallowed again and gave a valiant effort. “....Cup of warm milk?”

Those claws came close to his face again, this time brushing an errant curl from his brow. “Close. I think the best thing for us both is actually a bit of a midnight snack.”

Aziraphale didn’t even have time to gasp before claws were on his shoulders, easing him back onto the bed, the bottom half of the monster coiling up around them, rasping around them as Aziraphale stared up. He almost broke character at the feel of that soft red hair tickling his stomach, of those eyes gleaming at him smugly, but rallied and fought back the instinct to name his bedmate. Those eyes flickered down and the smile got even larger, giving Aziraphale only a moment’s warning before strong hands were clasping his, shifting them out of the way as the monster lowered his fangs to Aziraphale’s flannel nightshirt and  _ ripped it _ clean open.

A startled cry was all he could manage as the cool night air hit his flesh. The creature’s teeth grazed his belly and Aziraphale let out a full-body shiver, arching towards him even as he wanted to recoil in fear. The teeth mouthed against his stomach and Aziraphale caught his breath and scrambled backwards. No sooner had he gotten his arms underneath him were knocked into with the solid top of that long tail, causing his back to sink back into the sheets. There was a brief struggle, Aziraphale trying to wiggle away and being denied even an ounce of progress. It finally ended with both of Aziraphale’s hands pinned by that thick tail, pressing hard into the bed above his head and claws posed threateningly on his throat. There was a body between his thighs weighing down one of his hips, making his breathing stutter.

“None of that, my little meal.” 

“No, please!”

There was a sigh. “Sorry, but I really do like sleeping. Big ole hobby of mine.”

“Surely there’s another way, something else!” Aziraphale could feel his muscles tensing, the adrenaline rushing through him finding no outlet. His body strummed with anticipation. 

“Then what do you suggest?” 

The creature loomed above him. Red hair, silhouetted by moonlight, flowed down a lean body. His eyes were glittering stars in a gaunt face, lips curled in a predatory smile. His body looped behind and to the sides of the bed. Those claws trailed lightning down his chest, one tracing the swell of his stomach and the other gently coming to rest on a rapidly tightening nipple. His throat swelled with the sheer desire to break character, to name him, but he swallowed it down, closing his eyes until he could get his composure back. 

“May...Maybe...a different type of meal?” 

That face tilted, arched an eyebrow. “Oh?” Those eyes trailed over the soft body under him, scorching the skin with just his regard. 

Aziraphale shivered again, gooseflesh breaking out as he thought of how it would feel to actually have hot flesh stroke along the paths of his body. The reaction didn’t go amiss by the creature, who smirked.

“Okay, angel, you have yourself a deal.” At that, the fingers at the nipple shifted, catching the bud between two sharp claws and applying a slight amount of pressure. Aziraphale cried out, arching. He couldn’t go far due to the odd sensation of colliding scales, but it was enough to make those nails dangerously close to piercing. The monster tsked at him and lowered his head to his ear. 

“That won’t do at all.” Long fingers wrapped around his wrists and then Aziraphale was stretched, hands over his head. The creature pushed slightly, just once. “Stay there. Or I may change my mind about sparing you.” Aziraphale let the breath ease out of him, closed his eyes in acceptance and nodded.

“I’ll need my hands for this, so don’t you dare move yours. I mean it.” The voice was silky smooth and completely dangerous and Aziraphale felt his heart hammer harder in his chest. 

Warm breath washed over his bruised nipple, and what little air left in his lungs was lost. A slender tongue curled around it and pulled.

“Good.” The creature mouthed smugly over one nipple, then the other. Aziraphale turned his head from side to side slowly, hands coming together to grasp his own wrists, trying his best to stay on this fiend’s good side. 

There was a long moment of silence, then those fascinating eyes latched onto his, and those thin lips twitched. “If you need to scream it, my name is Crowley.”

Any chance of Aziraphale scoffing at that arrogance was cut off as the creature--Crowley--struck, shifting down so fast that he was just a ready blur, and striking his target true. His target, in this case, was Aziraphale’s vulva, and he dove straight into his meal. He buried his face in, adding his tongue to the press of his lips as Aziraphale cried out. One hand pushed a trembling thigh away from those red locks, and that tail looped around a calf, pinning him open and ready for whatever Crowley desired.

The tongue slid up and down him, wrapped around his clit and tightened, then Crowley’s hot mouth followed and sucked and Aziraphale screamed, hands sliding across the sheets but staying above his hair. Crowley ignored him, and continued to explore, fast and rough and thorough. He alternated between sucking, biting, and licking. It was impossible to get used to a sensation, and Aziraphale couldn’t stop whimpering. It was frustrating, overwhelming.

It was perfect. 

Aziraphale could feel himself beginning to burn, could feel himself shamelessly attempting to ride that face, and he shifted his hips, trying to get closer, get that mouth just a little more--

Those bony cheeks nuzzled against a sensitive thigh as the demon leaned back. His face glistened with evidence of Aziraphale’s arousal, and as Aziraphale watched, that long tongue peeked out and wiped it clean. “Delicious.”

Cool air met his heated cunt; Aziraphale cried out, mindlessly squirming as he tried to adjust. Crowley chuckled, watching him. “Better than I could have imagined.” Crowley’s relaxed expression faded. Head cocked to the side, he blinked mildly. Dangerously. “I thought I said your hands had to stay put.” 

It took Aziraphale a heartbeat to comprehend, and then he felt his hands--one had grasped at his nipple and the other was just about to press between his legs. He immediately put them back up, locking eyes with the monster. 

“Well. I was going to let you have a good time but now…” He struck again, this time not with his mouth but with his hand. Four fingertips hit firm on his clit, and Aziraphale howled, rolling to his side, his whole body throbbing. He could feel himself clenching on nothing and whimpered again. A palm came to rest against the swell of his arse, and he swallowed, fighting not to push against it. “Should I do this here too?”

In the time that it took Crowley to do one lingering caress, Aziraphale realized he wasn’t pinned down anymore and launched himself off the bed. If he could just get out the door, maybe it couldn’t follow.

He made it halfway before something twisted around his ankle and  _ yanked _ .

Absurdly, the only thought that came to mind as the naga struck was  _ oh, this carpet was the right choice _ . The luxurious carpet slid across his skin until he was suspended by one leg in the air, smooth scales wrapped firmly from ankle to thigh. 

“Shouldn’t have done that, pet.” There was a tap on his nose. 

Disoriented, Aziraphale could only blink, heart pounding in his head and rasping noises echoing around him as the world shifted. His shoulders came to rest on the pile of creature coiled up. Claws sprawled across his stomach, and his hips pressed to a warm torso. One leg was still held aloft, the other rested over a shoulder, and Crowley leered at him from between them.

“You don’t like to do what you’ve agreed to, do you?” The serpent seemed more amused than annoyed, but Aziraphale couldn’t judge well from his limited perspective. “Now, then, I was going to do this the easy way...but now I think we’ll do it the  _ messy _ way.” He nipped at a thigh, nuzzling it. “I’m going to eat you out. Afterwards, you’re going to take both of them.”

“Both of what?”

A true grin split across Crowley’s face. “Both of them.” Here he tilted Aziraphale the smallest degree, allowing Aziraphale to see that he was at eye level with two red, aching cocks. 

Heat pulsed through Aziraphale. He felt himself clenching around nothing at the thought of both of those in him. Crowley’s tongue flicked out and his fangs showed prominently as he mouthed at Aziraphale’s untouched arsehole. “I’m going to get you dripping here. You’re going to get that beautiful mouth wrapped around those. And that’s all the lubrication you’re gonna get before I take you, so you better make it count.” With that, he winked and traced his tongue around the tight muscles. 

The angel closed his eyes for a moment to adjust to the sensation, then felt the soft tip of one of the cocks brush against his face. Deciding to take the advice of his captor, he wiggled a bit to get a better angle. Letting his lips press gently to the closer one, he let the warm smell intoxicate him. Then he opened his mouth.

Each swipe of his tongue brought a new taste, and each one made him forget one more reason he shouldn’t be enjoying this. He let his jaw relax as he inched down on it. The weight of it against his lips, pushing down his throat--a moan ripped out of him, resulting in being cradled even closer as Crowley breached his rim with his tongue. Pleasure coursed through him, and Aziraphale relaxed, letting the monster carry all his weight. Drool seeped down his face as he worked his throat and lips over Crowley’s first penis. His nose met the base of both cocks; he drew up slowly, one hand wrapping around the newly exposed wet skin. Warm air puffed against the tip as he pulled off completely, then he angled his head and turned his attentions to the second one.

Time seemed to lose all meaning, he didn’t know how long he spent alternating hands and mouth and tongue, didn’t know how long Crowley’s claws curled into him as his tongue thoroughly opened him up, didn’t know how many times he trembled and peaked. 

One last push against his prostate had him gushing again, liquid trailing over his stomach and the hand that had made its home there. Crowley didn’t clean him up, just pulled away, releasing Aziraphale’s leg in favor of more prodding and pushing him into another position. Aziraphale let out a whine, wiggling in frustration at how abruptly he was emptied, and Crowley laughed, scratching at Aziraphale’s spine, causing a full-body shiver. Wiry arms flexed as he guided Aziraphale to where he was wanted: hovering just in front of the opening of scales, leaning against the rest of the tail--Crowley in front of him and towering just slightly above him. 

A strong hand palmed the back of his head and pulled him close. There were no stars or light in those gold eyes, just Aziraphale. “Remember, angel, make it count--or this will be your last night on earth.” With that, his hands trailed a path down pale shoulders, over nipples and stomach and thighs, and settled around Aziraphale’s hips before he leaned back-one hand making a quick detour to the side. There was a snapping sound both of them ignored, and in between his legs became more than slick enough for what was going to happen. 

Exhaling, Aziraphale leaned forward, lowering himself until he felt one tip pressing between his cheeks. Reaching a hand back, he held it steady and groaned as it breached his hole. Leaving it just slightly in, he shakily reached for the other one and guided it to his cunt, repeating the process until they were both in position. Then and only then, he raised his eyes to the creature.

This time it was his turn to sink down with no warning. The beast threw its head back and groaned as Aziraphale made little twitches, letting himself adjust. Manicured hands pet gently at the shiny black tail he was riding, marveling over the texture as he ground himself down, the way it brushed his hips and made his breath difficult to catch. One hand reached for the monster that had been under his bed. It obliged beautifully.

Panting, Aziraphale tilted his face to Crowley’s, allowed the claiming kisses that followed. Elegant hands urged Aziraphale to hurry, to move, and Aziraphale allowed that too, let Crowley take over the pace, until he was nothing more than simmering sensation wrapped in sweaty skin. His hands smoothed over Crowley’s chest, thumbed taut nipples, and settled around a long neck. Pudgy fingers found purchase in glorious red locks, and pulled him tighter in a plea for  _ more _ . 

Instantly, he got what he wanted. He always did, after all. On his next thrust, he put his whole self into it, a rippling movement that made Aziraphale cry out. The tail behind him came further up, pinning him in place. The very tip of Crowley’s tail tucked up against one hip, five claws dug into his flank, and five more tangled into sweaty, halo lit curls, tightening and yanking back. 

Aziraphale couldn’t move, just took everything the monster wanted to give. Fangs grazed his shoulders, his throat, his jaw, and finally found his own mouth, letting Aziraphale taste himself. The kiss was brutal, all force and teeth and heat. Those fangs finally bit down hard on Aziraphale’s bottom lip.

“Crowley!” The angel spasmed in place, let that sensation spill out of him, felt Crowley grunt and speed up, moving in and around him until Aziraphale was almost vibrating out of his skin, and then Aziraphale was squeezed, Crowley shuddering against him, pulsing  _ in _ him. 

Their harsh breathing was loud in the dim room. Aziraphale was vaguely aware of gentle hands petting his hair, dull fingers checking him for cuts. He was jostled, lifted, set down on something soft, with his love settling beside him, with no mess between them. No details were needed: he was safe, and content, and they were together. He felt like a warm, soothing pot of tea tucked into a cozy. 

Crowley laid a kiss on his forehead. “Good?”

“Hmm.” Aziraphale hummed, snuggling closer. “Better than warm milk.”

The last thing the angel heard before drifting off to sleep was a deep chuckle beneath his cheek.


End file.
